Talk:Eye of Damnation
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''X360 * 117,612 HP at BR 76 on XBOX - Merthos 21:35, 20 February 2009 (UTC) * 109,075 HP at BR 128 on XBOX - Merthos 18:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) * 109569 HP at BR 76 on XBOX * 117246 HP at BR 67 on XBOX * 117,000~--Jay222 06:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) * 118,562 HP at BR 99 on XBOX --WolfofShadows 12:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) PC * ~110,000 - 120,000 at BR 25 PC Sarmu 15:07, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Hard * 108 342HP @ BR20 PC Hard. Zephyr135 22:58, May 15, 2010 (UTC) * 108 342/117 183 @ BR1, * 137 087 @ BR30, * 145 436 @ BR35, * 173 658 @ BR40, * 213 577 @ BR45, * 233 382 @ BR50, * 270 554 @ BR55, * 298 626/304 599 @ BR60+ Zephyr 06:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Outside of battle, the Eye casted 'Paralyze' on Rush, which stopped him moving. Then, he engaged me, and I got smashed. Did the Paralysis occur to anyone else out of battle? btw, this is on PC. Has anyone managed to spawn this monster before the Nest of Eagles battle? I tried to get him to spawn about 20 times earlier in the game, and he wouldn't show (the Prowler spawned every time instead). Now that I've done the Nest of Eagles, I just got the Eye of Damnation on my first try. This is on XBOX. I had the E.O.D DE-spawn on me right after I switched from 5 unions to 4, just before starting the battle. It was there, and then it faded out and was no longer in the area. I looked for it in it's usual spawn area of E17 but it was no where to be found. Can anyone confirm this? Geish Esbat 22:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) All oculus beam around and can do this even through walls. So it probably beamed to another place you did not look at. -Merthos 11:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I had E.O.D spawn the first time I entered the phoenix section for the Blooming Flower, Singing Bird quest, at BR 45. The EOD spawned me during the quest Blooming Flower, Singing Bird once for me as well, I forgot the battle rank. However, on another playthrough, when I did this quest as soon as it became available, and it didn't spawn. Maybe it doesn't spawn before a certain BR, or a certain part of the game. --HybridDragoness 06:42, October 26, 2009 (UTC) PC: BR40 and impossible to handle! The spells one-hit my troops and i also tried to have 1 troop only with healers but the fucking combatsystem force me to deadlock the healers also when rush troop is damaged... This Game is freaking hard and iam short to deinstall this fucking game -.- :This game really isn't that hard... and you're only playing on Normal. It just takes a little more thinking than your average JRPG. Making a union with only healers in there is a huge mistake. Each union should be able to heal themselves. Ideally, since you're playing the PC version, each unit should be able to heal with either MAs or IAs. Then within the union itself, a mix of IAs and MAs. As for the Eye itself, I just remember trashing it on Hard at BR20 without upgrading that many of my equips... It could be a number of things that's affecting your commands, especially who you stick in the leader slot. Formations are fairly vital for underpowered unions too. One of the reasons why the "healing" union may have ended up deadlocked is because of the union leader not having the Medic class skill. One nearly surefire way to keep them out of deadlock is the "Recover your health!" command, but that's highly dependent on how you construct your unions. Could say more, but I need more info. Zephyr 15:29, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Zephyr135, so i dont know what i should do with that Eye... and iam standing infront of that so if i leave the area its gone forever? This wiki say this eye is (onetime) so only one time fightable or ontime there and if i leave the area i never cant fight it again? Maybe you have any email or messanger to help me out with my troops? Iam searching an active forum for TLR but i didnt find anything to talk with some TLR Player... :( :Just hop onto GFAQs since I frequent both LasRem boards. I don't like giving away my e-mail/MSN since I reserve those for communicating more important things. You can spawn the Eye again after you leave the area. The only way it'll disappear forever is if you kill it. One-time rare just means that you can only kill it once. Zephyr 17:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hm ok i understand that but how i can talk about TLR? I have so many questions... Like is it normal that i get 2 BR more after killing 10 normal monsters without getting them into horde? Damn i have many questions to understand this game more and to play effectiv... rar mobs and bosses uses spells and onehit my troops while normal mobs didnt do that and i nearly onehit them or each troop can kill one enemy troop... thats anoying why the hell rar and bosses are so hard? (sorry for my english iam german) :You go to the board and you ask your questions? It's really not that hard. I'm usually hanging out on the boards anyways, so I'll catch your question pretty quickly. I don't really want to continue the discussion here because we're not exactly talking about the monster in question. Anyways, yes, it's normal to gain 2 BR after facing off against 10 enemy symbols. What you see on the field doesn't always translate what you'll kill during the actual battle. It really depends on how many enemies were present. I just gained 1 BR from fighting 3 quest battles because they had either quite a few enemies in them or a boss. Bosses are meant to be hard. I think the game is really more of a Kirby type (easy progression, hard bosses), just to test your skills in battle a bit. Or I guess a lot in your case. If you think it's bad now, it's going to get even worse as you get further. Zephyr 20:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I think you're just raising BR faster than gaining stats, which makes the game harder. Since on pc exp stops at turn 31, you want to make each battle last 31 turns. Fight higher HP enemies if you have a hard time making battles last long, and turn off strong arts. I would just restart the game and maximize stat gaining per BR. Do it early enough and the game should be much easier.--Jay222 20:43, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Er... That's actually kinda bad. The longer the battles, the more BR gain you end up with. So it's quite a balancing act you have to pull for BR gain vs. EXP gain. Having lots of deaths seems to be good for reducing the gain, however that works. Still, against a single target, it's not too bad. Only gained about 50 points against the Void Intruder while going for about 20 turns at BR17 and a decent number of terminated unions. Zephyr 22:27, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I guess I should have said single targets, as that's all I grind on. The turn count must be a change in versions as I take battles past turn 300 with no effect on BR with single rares. I think it only effects BR when fighting alot of unions. Dying on purpose is a good idea tho. I use that strat on the base battles to limit BR gain.Was actually gonna put it on the BR talk page. Just fight only rares or single target regulars, and don't take turns to 31 then. Would still probably get better stat gain per BR.--Jay222 23:12, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's not even the number unions. It's the total number of enemies killed. Just did The Reviving Legend and gained over 500 points from that battle. It was insane. Took about 7 turns, and only the guest union died, which doesn't seem to count. I didn't even bother looking at the Chain count because I was stuck staring at the BR gain. I think going to Turn 30 is perfectly OK as long as there are a few union deaths along the way. But here's the funny thing... the 99-chain fight from Wisdom's Echo doesn't destroy BR on the PC, even when no one dies. So, there's probably another factor, likely the type of enemy you're facing or the BR difference that's acting as a multiplier on the gains. I've already mentioned on the X360 boards what I think might affect BR gains. Ah, who knows. I'll just continue poking at it when I feel bored. Need to study for a bit. Zephyr 23:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Adding my two cents: I spawned this fella while doing Blooming Flower, Singing Bird; BR 32. Absolutely could not handle him; had to sneak around him. When I picked up the earring and headed back out, I was prepared to timeshift to get by him again, but he had despawned (and he definitely had despawned, not just warped to another room). Sorator (talk) 19:45, July 30, 2013 (UTC)